


Acting Practice

by megangray



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megangray/pseuds/megangray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>조지 블라그덴은 나이에 비해 현명한 편이었지만 그렇다고 해서 그 현명함이 그가 언제나 옳은 판단을 한다는 증거가 되진 못했다.</p><p>가끔은 꽤나 엄청난 착오를 저지르기도 했는데, 그런 중대한 착오를 리스트로 정리한다면 첫번째 항목에는 아론 트베잇과의 관계가 있을 것이라고 조지 블라그덴은 생각했다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Practice

조지 블라그덴은 나이에 비해 현명한 편이었지만 그렇다고 해서 그 현명함이 그가 언제나 옳은 판단을 한다는 증거가 되진 못했다. 조지 블라그덴은 간혹 실수를 저질렀다. 대사를 잊어버리는 사소한 실수일 때도 있었고 여동생의 랩탑으로 트위터에 로그인했다가 로그아웃 하는 걸 잊는 웃지 못할 실수를 저지를 때도 있었다. 가끔은 꽤나 엄청난 착오를 저지르기도 했는데, 그런 중대한 착오를 리스트로 정리한다면 첫번째 항목에는 아론 트베잇과의 관계가 있을 것이라고 조지 블라그덴은 생각했다. 불행히도 이 착오에 대한 판단은 매우 현명했으며 그 과정에 실수나 잘못은 전혀 없었다. 조지 블라그덴은 자신의 영리함과 감성적인 면을 지나치게 잘 알고 있었기 때문에(이것 또한 불행한 일이었다) 아마 그가 한동안 이 착오에서 벗어나지 못할 것임을 직감했다. 그리고 그의 직감은 사실로 드러났다.

난 내가 아론이랑 헤어지면 폐인꼴로 지낼 줄 알았지.

조지 블라그덴의 착오는 그러한 고백에서 시작됐다. 또한 그 고백은 아이리쉬답게 기네스를 네잔째 마시던 킬리언 도넬리가 컵을 떨어뜨리는 계기이기도 했다.

아론이랑 뭐?

냅킨으로 얼굴에 튄 기네스를 닦는 킬리언 대신 프라 피가 물었다. 킬리언 도넬리는 조지 블라그덴의 대답을 기다리며 기네스를 한 잔 더 주문했다.

아론이랑 헤어졌어.

블라그덴이 다시 말했다. 하지만 킬리언 도넬리와 프라 피가 놀란 건 조지 블라그덴이 브로드웨이 배우와 헤어졌다는 사실이 아니라 그들도 모르는 사이에 둘이 사귀었다는 사실이었다. 프라 피는 솔직한 사람이었고, 호기심 앞에서는 한마리의 고양이와도 다름없었기 때문에 그는 곧장 블라그덴에게 언제부터 아론 트베잇과 사귄 거냐며 캐묻기 시작했다.

웨스트엔드와 브로드웨이가 우리도 모르는 사이에 그렇게 가까워 진거야?

냅킨을 버리며 킬리언 도넬리가 말했다. 하지만 조지 블라그덴은 하고싶은 말을 계속했다.

중요한 건 그게 아냐. 난 이렇게 아무렇지도 않을 줄 몰랐어. 이건 예상도 못 했던 일이야. 왜 이렇게 아무런 느낌이 안 들지?

블라그덴의 말을 듣던 프라 피가 어깨를 으쓱이며 물었다.

연애 경험도 없어? 헤어지고 나서는 사람마다 다르지. 나도 어떤 남자랑은 헤어진 다음엔 죽을 것 같았는데 반대로 별 생각 없고 오히려 후련한 경우도 있었는걸.

프라 피의 말에 블라그덴은 고개를 저었다. 아론하곤 그래선 안돼. 그렇게 말하는 조지 블라그덴의 목소리엔 확신이 가득 차 있었다. 언제 헤어졌는데? 원래 남자들은 처음엔 아무 느낌 안 들다가 시간 지나면 죽으려고 한다잖아. 여자하곤 반대로. 킬리언 도넬리가 프라 피에게서 바통을 이어받으며 물었다. 블라그덴은 손가락 두 개를 펴보였다. 두 주? 블라그덴은 고개를 저었다. 그러면 두 달? 이번엔 맞았다. 그거면 좀 오래됐네. 이상하군. 킬리언 도넬리는 맥주를 마시며 반대편 자리에 앉아있는 여자를 흘깃 쳐다보았다. 깊게 파인 셔츠가 땀 혹은 물에 젖어있어 보는 것 만으로도 더웠다.

네 말대로야. 이상하지.

블라그덴은 한참을 침묵하다가 킬리언 도넬리의 말에 답했다. 자신이 한 말을 거의 잊어가던 킬리언 도넬리는 블라그덴이 갑자기 무슨 말을 하는 것인지 알아듣지 못할 뻔 했지만, 재빠르게 기억을 되살리고는 그저 어깨를 으쓱이며 어색한 대화를 빨리 끝냈다.

글쎄, 모르는 일이지. 어쩌면 이렇게 끝나길 원했을지도.

조지 블라그덴은 킬리언 도넬리의 말에 불쾌한 표정을 노골적으로 드러냈다. 하지만 조지 블라그덴의 불쾌감은 킬리언 도넬리의 무심한 대답이 아닌 자신을 향하고 있었다. 그는 술을 반 이상 남긴 채 도망치듯 일찍 자리를 떴다. 프라 피는 블라그덴을 보며 커밍아웃하고 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 십대 소년같다고 했고, 킬리언 도넬리도 프라 피의 말에 동의했다. 조지 블라그덴이 먼저 떠난 뒤 프라 피와 킬리언 도넬리는 그날따라 약속에 늦는 이완 루이스를 기다리며 어색하게 침묵했다. 촬영 현장에서 가장 말이 많기로 유명했던 두 배우가 삼십분이나 술만 들이키는 것은 매우 희귀한 일이었다.

메소드인줄 알았는데.

침묵 끝에 킬리언 도넬리가 말을 꺼냈지만 이완 루이스가 요란하게 펍으로 뛰어들어오는 통에 대화는 이어지지 못했다. 하지만 프라 피와 킬리언 도넬리는 이완 루이스의 지각을 반기며 배우답게 과장된 말과 행동으로 그를 반겼다. 그들은 조지 블라그덴의 고백을 잠시 잊기로 합의했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 태그 및 내용은 수정될 수 있음.


End file.
